Hope amongst Ruins
by Ninotsjka
Summary: Sequel to Creeveys in Counselling
1. Prologue

**Hope amongst Ruins****  
  
Prologue:  
**Tom and Cindy joined the Creeveys in a compartment of the train. Certainly Dumbledore would soon tell them what the second stage in the healing process was? Only Fanny didn't join in the anticipation. She was too glad she could go to Hogwarts too! It would have been so embarrassing when she hadn't gotten her letter. But it didn't matter anymore. She had received it…  
~~~  
As the train neared Hogsmeade station they changed into their robes. Fanny's robes were still lacking a house crest, instead it was supporting the Hogwarts crest. She had never seen her brothers or her sister in their schoolrobes. She was impressed by how they looked. But she was more impressed by how Tom looked in his robes. She liked the green and silver colours of the Slytherin crest upon his robes. Cindy's yellow and black wasn't pretty at all. She had seen a girl walk by in blue and bronze… She liked those colours better than Cindy's but less than those of her brothers and sister.   
~~~  
At the station they were separated. Fanny went with Hagrid to the boats. Cindy patted a Thestral on the back before she turned to get inside the carriage. The Thestral looked back at her with it's dragonish face as if she had a Sugar Quill in her pocked and he wanted it! When they all got in and the carriage started to move…  
~~~  
In the Entrance Hall they were hailed by Professor McGonagall. They were to come to her room for a second.   
"Professor Dumbledore, wanted to me to tell you the following," she began.  
"You'll have special lessons with our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to overcome the difficulties and problems you've experienced. Cindy has been having sessions with Madam Pomfrey about what happened to her. The rest of you will get them too! And now lets go back to dinner!" 


	2. Sorting wrong or right?

**Chapter one: Sorting wrong or right?**  
They entered the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall when the Sorting Hat said:   
  
_So put me on and I'll tell you   
Where you ought to be!_  
  
"Cool, we haven't missed the sorting!" Dennis said.   
Everyone of the group went to his or her own House table.  
"CREEVEY, FANNY!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.  
Fanny walked slowly, almost apprehensive to the stool that was placed there for the first years.   
It was a while before the hat said anything. Her family were all Gryffindors, so genetically she was a Gryffindor, but her mind was otherwise inclined.   
"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted.  
Colin, Dennis and Eleanor looked at each other in shock as Fanny went to sit next to Tom at the Slytherin Table.   
"Why on earth is our sister put into Slytherin?" Dennis asked.  
"Maybe she's too ambitious to become a Gryffindor!" Eleanor thought aloud.   
"Nah, that can't be it. She was never too ambitious, but her favourite colour definitely is green, and not red…" Colin said thinking.   
"Maybe this is another trial we have to go through…" Eleanor said.   
"GRANGER, EMILY!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.  
"Is she a sister of Hermione?" Colin asked.  
"Yes, Ron told me, that Emily was going to be here…" said Ginny, who sat next to Colin.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted.   
Gryffindor table erupted in cheers for the new recruit.   
The line shortened and shortened as time went on.   
Mens-Mentis, Prudence became a Ravenclaw and Turner, Adriana became a Hufflepuff. There were only two people left now…   
Eunice Waps became a Slytherin and Beatrice Zandrine became a Ravenclaw.  
Professor Flitwick picked up the chair and hauled it out of the Great Hall.   
Dumbledore stood up and all eyes turned to him.  
"I'm proud to tell you that I've found a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor McKinnon!  
"It's Louise!" Dennis exclaimed.   
Few people applauded Louise. It were only the people that knew her that applauded. Dumbledore quickly silenced them.   
"Further more, I we have an exchange student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She will be in Ravenclaw. She's a fifth-year… please welcome Matilda Wormwood!"   
Everybody applauded. Colin blushed. He never thought he'd hear from Matilda this soon!  
~~~  
After dinner, Colin immediately went to his girlfriend. He wanted to know why she was here in the first place.   
"Hi Matilda!" he said as he reached her.  
"Hi Colin!" Matilda said and kissed Colin on his cheek.   
Colin blushed.   
"What have we here…" said a voice Colin dreated. It was Crabbe. Obviously he had failed his NEWTS and had to try again.  
"Our love birds…" Goyle said. "We aren't good enough any more, are we?"   
"Are these the two…" Matilda asked  
Colin nodded.   
Matilda send some sparks towards the ceiling of the Great Hall. Because the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside it was like someone had opened a box of Weasley's Wildfire Whizzbangs… It was a signal to Louise.   
Everyone said their Ooh's and Aah's. But Louise left her place at the Teachers table and went to the place where Colin and Matilda were confronted with Crabbe and Goyle.   
"And who do we have here!" she asked.  
"Hi Louise," Colin said. He gave a great sigh of relief. Now that Louise was here nothing could happen to them.   
"I believe you haven't met Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle yet…" said Matilda.  
Louise nodded to let Matilda and Colin know that she knew what Matilda implied.   
"So, you two are the ones that were stupid enough to fail your NEWTs!" Louise said.   
Crabbe and Goyle whimpered. Their best friend Malfoy had got his NEWTs and wasn't at school anymore. He had always been the brains of their little gang. They were lost without him. 


	3. People are made to what they are!

**Chapter two: people are made to what they are!  
**Crabbe and Goyle had gone away under the peering eye of Louise.  
"Are you sure they haven't been violated also?" Louise asked.  
"I don't know," answered Colin. "I would have to ask Tom…"   
Tom had decided to come and greet Louise so he said: "What's going on?"   
"Well," Matilda said. "Louise thinks that Crabbe and Goyle have been violated too, just like they did to poor Colin and Dennis."   
"If they have been there is only one person who could have done it… Draco Malfoy. But I doubt that he had homosexual instincts to go on… But on the other hand, if he could control them when he did that, I'm sure he would have done."   
"Wow! I never knew that. It makes me put Draco Malfoy and even Crabbe and Goyle into a new light," Colin said.  
"See, you may think that they have ruined your life, but their lives have also been ruined. In this case by this Draco Malfoy," Louise said. The three nodded.   
"And now up to your Common Rooms!" Louise finally added. "You three need to get some sleep. Especially you, Matilda. After the long journey from France!"   
~~~  
So Matilda kissed Colin goodnight and went with Luna Lovegood who had waited for her.  
Thomas went back to the Slytherin Common Room while Colin slowly made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. He'd have to owl his parents that Fanny had been sorted into Slytherin. They were dying to find out in which house she had been sorted.   
When Colin came into the Common Room he was immediately approached by his sister and brother.  
"What happened?" Eleanor asked as she saw his face.   
"They're here… they are still here," Colin said miserably.  
"Who?" Dennis asked.  
"Crabbe and Goyle. They failed their NEWTs and had to do the last year over again." he shrugged.  
Dennis and Eleanor gasped.  
"Are you sure?" Elly asked.  
"Positive. I've met them when I was talking to Matilda. Louise and Tom sorted them out for us. But she said something strange…"   
"What?" Dennis said.   
"Somehing about Crabbe and Goyle getting raped by Draco Malfoy. Don't know all of it. Tom didn't even know it all!"   
"That's terrible. But now I can at least understand why they turned out like this. But it still doesn't justify what they did to you two!" Elly said wisely.  
Colin stiffled a yawn. "I think I go to bed. It's going to be a long day and if we will be getting those lessons with Madam Pomfrey…"   
They all went to their beds, but each Creevey lay awake, thinking of the things that had happened that evening. 


	4. Thoughts during a sleepless night

**Chapter three: Thoughts during a sleepless night**

Colin couldn't get to sleep. If Draco really had raped Crabbe and Goyle… why would he have taken so long with Hermione? Why would he not just have done it? 

'Maybe he really loved Hermione…' a voice inside him said. 

'If he loved Hermione, why would he be with Pansy, why would he rape Crabbe and Goyle?' another voice inside Colin's head said. 

'Pansy is what is expected of him, they have been engaged since they were born… And this was the only way he could control Crabbe and Goyle!'

It all didn't make any sense. And on top of everything he was starting to hear voices inside his head. He really needed to see Madam Pomfrey about that. 

~~~~~

Dennis had other things on his mind than Crabbe or Goyle. Why would rape victims go and rape others themselves? Was it because they didn't know how to cope with the things they had gone through? Was this the reason Dumbledore had brought them to the island on the quest? 

He didn't like the fact that he was a rape victim. But the prospect of him raping someone else he liked even less. What if he raped Cindy? He loved her so much, that he couldn't forgive himself if he did that. 

Cindy face came in his mind. She was so beautiful and still was so sweet after all that had happened to her.  He never thought it was possible that he could love her so much. But he did. It was his OWL year and he thought that now he was together with Cindy that he had a better chance of actually getting some that year. 

~~~~~

Elly was thinking. Crabbe and Goyle. Sure they weren't too bright, but that they had to stay because they failed their NEWTs was very awkward. Fred and George Weasley had left even without taking their NEWTs. So why did those two have to come back… for their NEWTs? Was it a tactical move of their Death Eater fathers? Probably. 

Tom had told her that the Death Eaters had two females leading the Death Eaters. One of them pregnant with the child of the vanquished You-Know-Who. She was the highest ranked as the Supreme mother as they called it. It sounded more like a cult! There were some good things about cults. They solved themselves. Cults mostly ended up killing themselves  because of a message given by the divine ruler they took their message from.  

~~~~~

Fanny lay in her dorm room. It was cold in the Slytherin rooms. The Common Rooms were near the dungeons. A Slytherin Prefect, Pritchard had led them there and gave them the password (_Potions)_. She had liked this House. Ever since Colin had come home and told them about his year and his Sorting. She liked that it stood for ambition. She knew she wasn't pure-blood. She knew she was a Mudblood. They'd probably tease her about that. But she could handle it. She had even her sister's boyfriend to confide in if things got too rough!  


End file.
